Nicholas Cullin (JellalsYoungerBrother16)
Nicholas Cullin (b 10 June 1901) or more commonly known as Nick grew up with his wizard (father) and older brother, travelling around as a result of their jobs as Magizoologist after being born in Australia. Where his mother died from a curse inflicted upon her after an attempted theft. Loving the culture experienced from his travels, Nick despite other witches and wizards views, he never looked down on muggle's. He's always seen respecting or acknowledging them. During the years of his travels, Nick would be accepted into Uagadou School of Magic where he would excel or at least score the equivalent of passing OWLs for the majority of his subjects, proving a formidable opponent in duelling and debating on Magical History. He would also develop 'everlasting' friendships and connections that would benefit him throughout his years after graduating. Following his graduation, Nick's skills proved very valuable in the Department of Mysteries where he worked as an Unspeakable, however he left the ministry at the request of his old Magic School, where he became the Professor in Transfiguration because of his known status as an extremely capable Animagus. Biography Nicholas Cullin attended Uagadou School of Magic for six years, where he developed great friends and connections, it was also the first place where he could establish a home and family ... Physical Appearance Personality and Traits Magical abilities and Skills Nick Cullin is an accomplished and formidable wizard, being enough of a skilful duellist to survive numerous encounters with dangerous Dark wizards. As well being a survivor from a career as an Unspeakable. * Astronomy: Astronomy is one of the subjects taught at Uagadou. Nicholas along with his fellow peers have a reputation for being skilled in Astronomy. * Alchemy: Alchemy, the study of transmutation and the four elements. This subject has helped Nicholas in many scenarios after graduating being another subject taught at Uagadou. Students have a reputation for being skilled in Alchemy as well, where Nicholas purseuid a keen interest afterwards ~ had attained immortality after the research of Nicholas Flamel and Dumbledore. * Dark Arts: Whilst Nicholas did not practise the Dark Arts, he at least possessed adequate profiency and knowledge of the field, as he was able to successfully cast an effective Imperius Curse and Cruciatus Curse, a remarkable feat as the Unforgivable Curses require both heartfelt intent and powerful magic in order to be effectively cast. Nicholas was also proven knowledgable as he was skeptical on the thought of Voldemort using Horcruxes as a means of surviving; proving knowledge in areas as dark as this. * Defence Against the Dark Arts: A natural exceller in defensive magic, Nick proved this ability as an Unspeakable and when fighting Voldemort in the First Wizarding War. * Potions: Nicholas is highly knowledgeable of potions using his knowledge of magical creatures and plants that make great ingredients for potions. * Occlumency and Legilimency: Nicholas was exceptionally gifted and adept in the use of both, being able to effectively shield his own mind and penetrate the minds of others. He was not only skilled to use without a wand or cantation, Nick could delve deep into peoples minds and mind control them. Even so, Nicholas preferred not to, as he would tend to find disheartening information on what people thought of him. * Transfiguration: Nicholas was taught transfiguration at Uagadou. Here at Uagadou, Nick along with other students of his year, including other years, have a reputation for being skilled in Self-Transfiguration. Nicholas has also proven to be a renown animagus, including extensive knowledge in conjuring. He has on multiple occasions conjured without a wand and transfigured, plus untransfigured from an animal form. He can go into a known 3 species of animals; Deer, Cheetah and Barn Owl. * Wandless & Nonverbal Magic: Wands are primarily a European invention, and although African wizards have adopted them as useful tools, Uagadou students prefer and are able to cast spells simply by pointing their fingers or through other types of hand gestures. This technique gives them a sturdy line of defence when accused of breaking the International Statute of Secrecy(they could say they were simply making a random gesture and not intending to do magic). Being able to master spells completely without needing a phrase of wand just proves his magical potency, similar to what his father and older brother had shown since both were able to use wandless magic, although very limited. * Charms: Nicholas is known to be extremely proficient in Charms. He has also mastered the Patronus Charm, being able to create a powerful corporeal Patronus in the form of a Deer — identical to his Animagus. Nicholas was also able to use his Patronus as of means of communication. Being able to cast a Patronus shows testament to ones abilities as a wizard, especially considering Nicholas has never used a wand in his life; except for borrowing or when confiscating, and the fact that he himself mastered it at a relatively young age. Possessions * Suitcase: This being Nick's number one possession is like a travelling caravan, with lots of expansion charms encased in the bag, it allows him to keep many of his possessions and magical creatures that he has acquired over the years. It consists of a potion room with a bed when you enter, which follows through to where he keeps a Sphinx, Thestral, Knarls, Nifflers, Demiguise, Swooping Evil, Thunderbird, and a Graphorn. Which is all looked after by his most trusted House Elf, Blinky. * House: After him and his brother inheriting their mothers money/inheritance, Nick gained a house in Devon. Where there are hundreds of protective charms installed to keep out dark wizards and witches as well as muggles. * Invisibility Cloak: After spinning his Demiguises pelt, he was able to create an invisibility cloak. Category:Wizards Category:Males Category:Immortal or near-Immortal characters Category:Unspeakables Category:Half-bloods